


Zucchero e birra

by SansuishiH



Series: Five Adventurers [4]
Category: D (Band), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Humor, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accamparsi durante la notte richiede ovviamente dei turni di guardia: per la prima volta, il Dragonborn e l'Arcimago si ritrovano in reciproca compagnia a tale scopo. Tenersi svegli è complicato quando si è reduci da un lungo viaggio, ma sembra che sia più facile distrarsi piacevolmente...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zucchero e birra

L'aria notturna di quella sera estiva portava sollievo agli avventurieri accaldati.

La giornata appena trascorsa era stata piuttosto stancante, il viaggio verso la fortezza Dawnguard si stava rivelando più lungo del previsto ed infarcito di imprevisti persino pericolosi: che fosse il solito gruppo di vampiri pronti a tendere un'imboscata, una caverna piena di creature selvatiche pronte ad attaccare o la semplice battaglia contro qualche giudice Thalmor intenzionato ad arrestare tutti loro per tradimento, ormai era chiaro a tutti che partire da Markarth era stato un errore grossolano e, soprattutto, una perdita di tempo. La minaccia, adesso, era troppo grande per potersi fermare a dovere in una delle città più vicine per fare rifornimento e d aggiustare armi ed armature, avrebbero dovuto fare affidamento sulle proprie forze e capacità per l'ultimo sforzo: avevano ancora qualche dolcetto, del vino e qualche tozzo di pane... quanto al resto, la caccia restava sempre un'ottima opzione per procurarsi cibo in fretta.

L'arrivo nel Rift aveva risollevato gli animi e contribuito a spostarsi in fretta, dato che tutti e cinque desideravano soltanto poter dormire in un vero letto: avevano viaggiato molto durante quella giornata e si erano fermati soltanto a tarda sera per prendere un boccone di cibo, dissetarsi e srotolare i sacchi a pelo in cui avrebbero dormito. Dopo aver stabilito i turni di guardia per non farsi cogliere alla sprovvista dai nemici, Hide-zou, Ruiza e Hiroki erano andati subito a riposare, crollando in un sonno profondo a causa della stanchezza.

Tsunehito e Asagi erano rimasti seduti accanto al fuoco che avevano approntato per la notte, gli occhi ben aperti, sebbene sperando che nulla accadesse.

“Allora...” iniziò l'Arcimago, voltandosi a scrutare uno Tsunehito che sbocconcellava una nocciola candita. “Come pensi che andrà?”

Il Dragonborn lo scrutò con una punta di divertimento e gli porse un boccale di birra rinfrescante, in una silenziosa offerta. Ne bevve un lungo sorso, come se stesse riflettendo sulla risposta da dare, ed alla fine ridacchiò: “Andrà come al solito. Litigheremo per le scelte da compiere, picchieremo nemici e ci faremo molto male, ma ci divertiremo e ne guadagneremo in fama e denaro.”

“Grazie.” Mormorò l'altro, accettando l'offerta e bevendo a sua volta. Sorrise di un sorriso un po' debole, come se non fosse del tutto convinto: “E salveremo Skyrim da questa nuova minaccia.”

“Anche. Sai com'è... le minacce non hanno mai fine.”

“E questo rende quelle attuali meno spaventose?”

Tsunehito sorrise, rilassandosi: stese le gambe ancora chiuse nella sua armatura per stiracchiarsi ed inspirò profondamente, cercando di ricacciare indietro la stanchezza che sembrava riversarsi su di lui come in grandi onde. Alla fine, porse una nocciola candita ancora intera al suo compagno d'avventura e, serenamente, si spiegò meglio: “Al momento, non possiamo permetterci di sottovalutare neanche le formiche, ma ne abbiamo passate così tante che mi risulta difficile allarmarmi immediatamente. Ti assicuro che, finché possibile, voglio dare il mio contributo per migliorare questo mondo... anche se spesso non sembra.”

“In realtà, in certi momenti ammiro la tua capacità di sdrammatizzare di fronte a pessime situazioni.” Asagi si rigirò la nocciola candita tra le dita, come se attendesse il momento adatto per mangiarla. “Ma spesso mi fai preoccupare...”

“Davvero?”

“Devo ricordarti di quella volta che ti sei volontariamente avvelenato per vincere quella stupida scommessa?”

“Ah!” il Dragonborn rise di gusto, come se fosse dimentico del dolore provato o non si fosse reso conto di aver seriamente rischiato la vita. “Non è stata una delle mie idee migliori, in effetti.”

“Ruiza ha ragione, sai? Tu sei destinato a salvare Tamriel, non puoi mettere così a repentaglio la tua vita.”

Tsunehito fece spallucce e non replicò, come se la cosa non avesse importanza. Nato e cresciuto a Wayrest da una famiglia della piccola nobiltà che aveva cercato facile prestigio (e nascosto a tutti i costi che il suo unico erede era Khajiit per un sedicesimo), non si era mai sentito totalmente parte di quel mondo: pur possedendo poteri magici ed essendo stato allevato con orgoglio da un padre che desiderava per lui una gran carriera politica, Tsunehito era da sempre più propenso all'uso della forza e poco attratto dalle solite scaramucce tra nobili. La politica? Sicuramente era ben informato su ciò che accadeva a Tamriel, in particolar modo in quel dato periodo storico, ma non era tagliato per esserne partecipe dagli scranni, preferendo invece essere parte attiva di un cambiamento giunto dal basso. Alla fine, si era lasciato High Rock alle spalle con una semplice e concisa lettera d'addio destinata ai suoi genitori e si era spostato verso Skyrim, un luogo in cui avrebbe potuto trovare la propria strada.

Non che si fosse aspettato di essere il prescelto, ma aveva accettato la cosa senza protestare – non ne aveva avuto il tempo, in verità, preso com'era prima dalla fuga da un drago e da un'esecuzione ingiusta, poi da una serie di avventure più o meno serie.

Non poteva dire di essere scontento della scelta che aveva compiuto, ma continuava a sembrargli assurdo che Tamriel facesse affidamento sulla sua capacità di apprendere ed usare gli Urli; tuttavia, continuava a viaggiare e cercare di riportare un po' di pace in un mondo segnato da conflitti politici, creature sovrannaturali ed attività illecite. Aveva scoperto di riuscire a maneggiare ancora quella magia potente di cui era dotato, ma aveva scelto liberamente di continuare a combattere a modo proprio, con un'armatura pesante ed un'arma che fosse forte e maneggevole al contempo.

“Sai...” confessò, dopo un lungo momento di silenzio. “A volte penso che mi piacerebbe anche agire senza riflettere troppo. Capisco che, nella nostra situazione, è cosa quasi impossibile, ma compiere idiozie mi fa sentire... vivo, in un certo senso.”

“Capace di effettuare una scelta che riguardi soltanto te.”

“Esatto. Credimi, non ho intenzione di avvelenarmi ancora, ma...”

Asagi scosse il capo e, nonostante tutto, si ritrovò a sorridere: “Immagino che mi toccherà portarmi dietro molti antidoti e pozioni della salute.”

“Te ne sarei grato.”

L'Arcimago chinò lo sguardo sulla nocciola candita che reggeva distrattamente e ne prese un morso, senza stare tanto a pensarci. Non sapeva molto del vissuto di Tsunehito ed aveva spesso evitato di chiedere delucidazioni per pura timidezza, ma ogni volta che si trovava a scoprire qualcosa in più di quel ragazzo, si meravigliava di quanto l'altro sembrasse anelare ad una libertà che aveva già ottenuto. Il Dragonborn non sembrava molto bretone, in effetti, ma il potere magico che emanava non era indifferente e, spesso, si lasciava sfuggire una conoscenza dei retroscena politici di Wayrest che poteva appartenere soltanto a un nobile.

Dal canto suo, anche Asagi era un bretone, ma viveva a Skyrim da molti anni, ormai. Figlio di mercanti benestanti, aveva aspirato a sfruttare il suo intero potenziale magico per governare High Rock; ben presto, si era scontrato contro una dolorosa realtà: oltre ad essere appartenente alla casta sbagliata, persino i nobili faticavano a mantenere il loro complesso sistema di potere – ed alcuni di loro erano dotati di magia letale.

L'incontro con un sacerdote di Mara gli aveva aperto un mondo totalmente nuovo. Poco a poco, aveva iniziato a comprendere ed ammirare la gentilezza e la bontà degli adoratori del culto; presto, era divenuto sacerdote ed aveva rinunciato alle ricchezze di famiglia, partendo in un lungo viaggio per spargere la parola di Mara. Si era ritrovato in una Skyrim piuttosto sorda alle sue parole, ma a Riften aveva trovato un tempio dedicato alla divinità che adorava, così si era fermato in una città che aveva grande bisogno d'aiuto.

L'arrivo di Tsunehito aveva portato grandi novità nella sua vita, compresa la nomina ad Arcimago. Poter assistere il Dragonborn nei suoi viaggi e portare la parola di Mara ai viaggiatori che incrociavano gli aveva portato grande sollievo morale, ma spesso si ritrovava a scontrarsi con realtà molto meno poetiche: che fosse un Hiroki ladro provetto dedito quasi esclusivamente al guadagno personale o un Dragonborn un po' troppo impulsivo, Asagi spesso si ritrovava a minacciare azioni che andavano ben contro la morale di Mara.

“Ah...”

“Hm?”

L'Arcimago tornò a scrutare Tsunehito che, in quella, prendeva un gran sorso di birra. Vagamente in imbarazzo, cercò di non sembrare troppo curioso mentre gli poneva una domanda piuttosto bizzarra: “I Khajiit per un sedicesimo hanno la coda?”

“Ci stai ancora pensando?”

Asagi annuì, non senza vergognarsi, ma la risposta del Dragonborn fu piuttosto tollerante ed esauriente.

“Io non ho una coda. Non ho mai conosciuto altri incroci Khajiit, in ogni caso, quindi non saprei se altri ne siano dotati...” Tsunehito sembrò pensarci su per un momento, prima di proseguire: “Se la cosa può consolarti, credo che i miei occhi mi tradiscano! Credo che quel mio trisavolo si chiamasse Qia'm, ma non ne sono sicuro... comunque, spesso mio nonno diceva che questi non sono propriamente occhi bretoni, che somigliano a quelli di Qia'm.”

“Mi sono sempre sembrati occhi prettamente umani.”

“Lo sono! Mio nonno però aveva le orecchie pelose.”

Involontariamente, l'Arcimago si ritrovò a ridere di cuore, divertito dal modo naturale in cui Tsunehito sembrava parlare di qualcosa di così particolare, con quella sua personalità sincera. Immaginando che si trattasse di pelo derivato da genetica khajiit, non approfondì oltre l'argomento, sebbene fosse curioso di conoscere più cose del Dragonborn; si accontentò di bere ancora dal boccale e godere della sensazione di calore che si spandeva nel suo petto, pur dicendosi che avrebbero dovuto fermarsi alla fonte più vicina per fare rifornimento d'acqua: bere soltanto birra di sicuro non era cosa buona per i suoi riflessi, soprattutto in caso di pericolo.

La luna era alta nel cielo, nascosta soltanto dalle fronde ricche degli alberi che fornivano loro riparo, mentre il dolce suono delle foglie si levava gentilmente nell'aria, cullando le creature verso un buon sonno. Quanto mancava alla fine del turno? Asagi si sentiva piuttosto stanco, e quella birra di certo non lo stava aiutando a restare sveglio.

“Sai...”

Quella piccola parola da parte di Tsunehito risvegliò tutto il suo interesse. Parlare lo aiutava a tenersi attivo, perciò fu solo grato al suo compagno d'avventura di aver continuato; rispose con un mezzo sorriso, un po' contento di quella vicinanza spirituale improvvisa: “Sì?”

“Credo che questa sia la prima volta in cui siamo di guardia insieme, eppure sei il primo che si è unito a me. Curioso, vero? Ora che ci penso, forse non abbiamo mai parlato di cose che non riguardassero il nostro girovagare...”

“Hai ragione. Persino quando viaggiavamo da soli, non abbiamo mai parlato delle nostre vite ad High Rock, di ciò che ci ha spinto a viaggiare verso Skyrim. Sapere che avevi un trisavolo khajiit mi ha decisamente... colpito, in un certo senso.”

Tsunehito cercò di reprimere una piccola risata divertita alla menzione del suo antenato, continuando a non capire perché la cosa stupisse chiunque; ad ogni modo, Asagi non aveva tutti i torti, era davvero strano essersi uniti per combattere la minaccia di Alduin ed essere rimasti insieme anche dopo, senza conoscere quasi nulla delle reciproche vite. Così, dato che avevano ancora qualche ora da passare insieme, il Dragonborn decise che quello era il momento adatto per conoscere almeno Asagi, col quale condivideva il luogo di provenienza e poche altre cose.

“Va bene, Arcimago, parlami di te... ed io ti parlerò di me!”

 

~

 

Il tempo era letteralmente volato mentre Asagi raccontava della sua conversione per merito di Mara, della brama di potere che l'aveva spinto a sviluppare la sua potenza magica anche in modi pericolosi, persino del suo arrivo a Riften.

Tsunehito aveva ascoltato interessato, interrompendo raramente e soltanto per chiedere delucidazioni, quasi riuscendo a creare immagini mentali dell'Arcimago che si scontrava con la pessima realtà di Riften, della sua lotta contro la gilda dei ladri e le guardie corrotte... fino a restare quasi deluso dalla fine di un racconto che non avrebbe mai immaginato poter essere talmente interessante; pur avendo vissuto il resto della storia, quasi gli venne la tentazione di chiedergli di parlare di ciò che aveva provato durante i momenti più difficili della loro missione, ma aveva il timore di sembrare sciocco.

Così, spronato da un Asagi evidentemente curioso, aveva iniziato a raccontarsi, cercando di far presente quanto la vita che i suoi genitori desideravano per lui fosse priva di significato; fu incoraggiato dall'interesse che l'altro mostrava per le ambientazioni di Wayrest, per i momenti di conflitto interiore, persino per il viaggio solitario verso Skyrim... e quando Tsunehito fece per raccontare di ciò che era successo a Helgen, l'Arcimago aveva alzato una mano, come per fermarlo.

“Non vuoi saperlo? Tutti mi chiedono di parlarne...” spiegò il Dragonborn, in parte divertito e in parte perplesso.

“Ho sentito molte voci, a riguardo.”

“Posso smentire quelle false e confermare quelle vere, se lo desideri.”

Asagi scosse il capo, con aria seria: “Non ho interesse in questo, so già cos'è accaduto.”

“Non vuoi che continui?”

“Voglio che tu sia totalmente sincero con me: è vero che l'Impero ti ha arrestato pur essendo innocente?”

Tsunehito, senza indugiare, annuì.

“Ti hanno teso un'imboscata?”

“No, mi hanno fermato lungo il ciglio di una strada di frontiera per chiedermi documenti che non ho mai posseduto. Mi hanno arrestato per... sicurezza, credo.”

“Va bene.”

Il Dragonborn non riuscì a trovare risposta alla conferma che Asagi sembrava aver ricevuto e comprendeva ancor meno il motivo di quel mezzo cipiglio che si era formato sul viso appena arrossato per merito della birra. Pur essendo sicuro di non aver davvero fatto nulla di male durante il suo arrivo a Skyrim (dopo, soprattutto con l'arrivo di Hiroki nel gruppo, era tutto da discutere), si ritrovò a considerare che forse la sua storia sembrava sciocca, per aver suscitato una reazione simile da parte dell'Arcimago, che prima di quel momento gli era parso quasi affascinato dal suo racconto.

“Ho detto qualcosa di strano?” chiese, esitante.

“No, Tsune, anzi.”

“E perché mi guardi in quel modo? Non sembri molto contento...”

“Tutt'altro, sono molto felice.”

Tsunehito non comprese e lo fece presente con un semplice silenzio carico di interesse: invitò l'altro a spiegarsi con un cenno del capo, non riuscendo proprio a comprendere il motivo di un cambiamento così sostanziale.

“Tsune...” l'Arcimago esitò per un lungo istante, sospirando. Quando riprese a parlare, sembrava quasi più disteso: “Speravo di trovare qualcosa di te che non mi piacesse.”

“Continuo a non comprendere.”

“Lo vedo.”

Di fronte al secondo sguardo curioso e intenso del Dragonborn, Asagi si trovò di fronte ad un dilemma morale: non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter provare qualcosa del genere proprio nei confronti di Tsunehito, eppure se ne sentiva irrimediabilmente attratto. Aveva sempre pensato che fosse un ragazzo troppo irrequieto, ma il modo sincero e un po' scanzonato in cui l'altro si era raccontato, le sue aspirazioni, il desiderio di una vita libera e migliore, avevano fatto breccia nei sentimenti di un Arcimago che troppo a lungo si era negato una dolce compagnia. Non era difficile parlare d'amore, per un sacerdote di Mara, ma ammettere di essere preso dal Dragonborn era sicuramente qualcosa di totalmente nuovo.

Dato che le parole sembravano avere poco potere esplicativo, Asagi si risolse a spostarsi senza tanti preamboli, sedendosi accanto ad uno Tsunehito che attendeva ancora un chiarimento. “Tsune...” mormorò, rivolgendogli uno sguardo addolcito.

“Dimmi che non ho un ragno alle spalle...”

“No, no.”

L'Arcimago sfiorò i capelli del suo compagno di viaggio e, con dita leggere, scese sul viso affilato con tocco gentile, quasi riverente... e poi, non riuscì più a resistere: chiuse gli occhi e si chinò sul Dragonborn per baciarlo – sentì un brivido intenso attraversargli il corpo quando le loro labbra si unirono, forse un piccolo vortice magico? La cosa spinse Asagi a sorridere in quel bacio, ormai totalmente immerso nel profumo del bosco e della legna ardente, dal sapore di zucchero e birra di Tsunehito.

Dal canto suo, il Dragonborn non era mai stato propenso a cercare romanticismo ed aveva compreso ben poco di quel gesto improvviso, ma la morbidezza delle labbra di Asagi, il suo dolce respiro sulla pelle, il calore che emanava dal suo corpo erano sensazioni così piacevoli che tutto ciò che Tsunehito si era ritrovato a desiderare era che quel bacio durasse ancora e ancora. Si strinse teneramente all'Arcimago, lasciandosi guidare e coinvolgere senza pensieri, godendosi un presente che sembrava splendido; dimentico del resto del mondo, passò le dita tra i capelli del suo compagno di avventure, meravigliandosi di quanto fossero piacevolmente morbidi e puliti nonostante un viaggio estenuante...

I due crollarono insieme oltre il tronco spesso sul quale si erano accomodati per il turno di guardia, finendo gambe all'aria, aiutati anche dalla consapevolezza che nessuno avrebbe saputo di quella piccola fuga dalla realtà. Il frinire delle creature notturne sembrava cullarli gentilmente in quell'abbraccio stretto, mentre le foglie fruscianti quasi sembravano danzare nel vento che li carezzava impalpabile... e poi si sciolse tutto in un ronzio che sembrava coprire i dolci gemiti che sfuggirono a Tsunehito, sotto il tocco di Asagi.

Il ronzio, tuttavia, era dolorosamente reale.

Poco più in là, bellamente ignorati dai due che avrebbero dovuto essere di guardia, un orso ed una spriggan avevano aggredito all'improvviso un Ruiza che si era steso col capo poggiato contro le radici di un albero come cuscino; l'orso, palesemente guidato dall'altra creatura, alzò le zampe anteriori, pronto ad abbattersi sul bardo che si era svegliato in un fracasso di grida e ronzii e che stava cercando di raccapezzarsi.

Fortunatamente, aveva pensato bene di circondare la zona notte di trappole: l'orso, con la zampa incastrata nell'apposita trappola, ruggì rabbioso, mentre la spriggan veniva incenerita con un incantesimo lanciato qualche ora prima dall'Arcimago, per il quale posizionare una runa sul suolo era cosa di pochi secondi. Presto, complice la sveltezza di un ladro che sapeva maneggiare a dovere i propri pugnali, la pace scese nuovamente sul piccolo campeggio; tuttavia, almeno metà degli avventurieri aveva rinunciato al proprio spirito pacifico.

Asagi e Tsunehito, in verità, si erano accorti dell'accaduto soltanto di fronte all'esplosione di fuoco dovuta all'attivazione della runa: si erano tirati su con fare un po' goffo ed avevano cercato di rendersi utili, ma Hiroki aveva già finito l'orso. Riuscire a trovare una spiegazione per la loro mancanza d'attenzione sarebbe stato pressoché impossibile e, sebbene l'Arcimago contasse sulla faccia tosta del Dragonborn, questi sembrava ancora piuttosto confuso dall'accaduto, forse più preso da quei baci.

“Per Ysmir!” esclamò il bardo, pallido e confuso, cercando di respirare a fondo per calmarsi. “Dove diavolo eravate?!”

Di fronte ad una domanda del genere, avrebbero potuto semplicemente ammettere di essersi lasciati andare; invece, il Dragonborn, dopo aver gettato una rapida occhiata ai boccali mezzi pieni finiti per terra, spiegò con noncuranza: “Finché abbiamo da bere solo birra, addormentarsi è il minimo...”

“Ah, adesso i Bretoni non reggono nemmeno una birra?”

“Una sì, ma la situazione prende una brutta china quando inizi a bere perché non sai cos'altro fare. Non siamo tutti come voi Nord, temprati dal freddo e dall'alcol!”

Ruiza scrutò Tsunehito ed alzò un sopracciglio in un'espressione scettica, tuttavia non replicò.

“Penso che sia il momento di cambiare turno di guardia.” Propose l'assassino, abbandonando il giaciglio notturno per andare a prendere da bere. “Andate a dormire, io e Hiroki penseremo al resto.”

I due Bretoni furono rapidi a cambiare posto, ringraziando i due che avevano già preso posto sul grosso tronco e scusandosi con un bardo ancora irritato e spaventato; senza scambiare una parola riguardo ciò che era accaduto, si sdraiarono nei rispettivi giacigli e lasciarono che il sonno venisse a cullarli per le ore successive.

“Beh, che dire...” esordì Hiroki, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio religioso, dopo essersi curato di udire il lieve russare che saliva da Ruiza ed il respiro pesante dell'Arcimago. Versò un boccale (pulito) di birra per Hide-zou e glielo porse, non potendo fare a meno di sorridere: “So che qualcuno ha perso una scommessa.”

“Quel che è giusto, è giusto.” Rassegnato, l'assassino tirò fuori di tasca un sacchettino pieno di septim e li consegnò al ladro, che li intascò senza tante cerimonie. “Piuttosto, pensi che dovremmo parlarne domattina?”

“Perché mai?”

“Perché noi sappiamo, ma Ruiza non sa e quei due non sanno che noi sappiamo.”

Hiroki fece spallucce e si chinò a frugare nella borsa contenente le poche provviste rimaste.

“Seriamente, Hiroki.”

“Seriamente?” ripeté il ladro, scrutando una fetta di formaggio dall'odore non propriamente invitante con una smorfia, prima di rimetterlo assieme al resto del cibo. “Tu sei un assassino ed io sono un ladro, dovremmo saper tenere un segreto. E poi, potrebbe essere una cosa che non si ripeterà più, non credo che sia il caso di parlarne senza sapere come andrà a finire...”

Hide-zou annuì e bevve dal boccale, assaporando la bevanda con calma, sospirando di sollievo quando una lieve brezza gli accarezzò il viso. Non era di certo un assassino per scelta e non si sentiva sicuramente tagliato come custode di segreti, preferendo sempre parlare con sincerità, ma di sicuro quella era una situazione talmente bizzarra che Hiroki aveva ragione: non avrebbe avuto senso portare scompiglio in un gruppo affiatato soltanto per un bacio.

“Comunque, se dovessimo beccarli un'altra volta, conta pure su di me per rendere pubblica la notizia!”

“Fidati, Hiroki, non te lo lascerei fare: il nostro Dragonborn è piuttosto impulsivo e questo gruppo ha ancora bisogno di un ladro capace come te.”

Con una risata, il ladro finalmente trovò una piccola forma di pane e lo spezzò senza tanti preamboli, porgendone un pezzo all'assassino: incurante delle implicazioni delle parole dell'altro, sapeva già che quel segreto gli avrebbe fruttato qualcosa, prima o poi.

Nel frattempo, si sarebbe accontentato di vincere qualche soldo anche da Ruiza, giusto per non lasciarlo totalmente all'oscuro di tutto.


End file.
